


Divine Madness

by iantosgal



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar is in fact an angel of the lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Madness

Sylar remembered a time when he was happy. A time when he was at peace.

In Heaven with his brothers and sisters, he had been happy. More than happy. He remembered a time before Earth, when Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael filled the Heavens with light and laughter. He remembered Joshua bring his news from God that filled them all with joy.

He remembered the creation of humans, standing by Lucifer as he rebelled. Until Lucifer got a little too rebellious. Sylar agreed his brother but he was not ready to leave Heaven, to be exiled.

So he switched sides, convinced the others he had changed.

He fought in the war along side Anna, Uriel and Castiel. Righteous brothers that shone brighter than he did. Because deep down he was tainted.

He bided his time, looking at the humans with veiled disgust as they wreaked havoc amongst themselves.

Finally, he tired of heaven, he took a vessel and hid out amongst them, much as Gabriel had done before him.

Gabriel. The fact that his vessel was named Gabriel Gray amused him.

He contacted him as the man sat working on a watch. He looked startled at first and then fell to his knees in prayer.

It was an easy yes for Gabriel. He had no life, not really. Sylar promised him everything. He lied.

The many long years he had spent hating humanity, plotting things in his mind made his grace tarnish as the madness took over.

Once he was on Earth, in his ironically named vessel, he let the madness roam free.

Gabriel fought and screamed but Sylar simply laughed. The man had said yes, he had wanted this. It wasn’t Sylar’s fault that it wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

He took life with ease, blending in with these so called ‘heroes’ he had found, using his angelic powers as if they were powers such as theirs. He went a step further, making a name for himself as a powerful, evil man who cut of his victims skulls and probed their minds to gain their powers.

He did no such thing. Well, he did cut of their heads, but if Sylar had learned anything from Lucifer and especially Gabriel, it was how to be dramatic.

Taking lives made him happy. He laughed as he worked, laughed after. But his laugh was perverse. It didn’t bother him, he knew the angels could see this but the longer they let him go unchecked the bolder he became, plotting more and more elaborate schemes, letting the humans think they could fall him.

His free reign didn’t last for long.

“Sylar.”

A whisper of wings accompanied the voice and Sylar smiled. At last.

“Do I have your attention now, brother?”

He turned and took in the angels behind him. Even in their vessels it was clear to him who they were. Castiel and Uriel. He felt a small pang. They had been friends, brothers, comrades. It was unfair to send them.

“Castiel. Uriel. It’s been too long my brothers.”

“This has to stop. You must let that man go.” Castiel looked intense and serious.

Sylar laughed.

“Oh, Castiel, how I have missed you! Why should I stop? It’s nothing less than what they do to themselves. Lucifer was right.”

Anger flashed in Castiel eye’s but it was Uriel who spoke.

“Do not speak that name with such reverence! You should save your love for God.”

“God doesn’t care. Look at what he has let me get away with. Look at what he has allowed the human race to get away with. He doesn’t care, he hasn’t cared in a long time. The sooner you accept that the better.”

Castiel stared and Sylar had to admit that if there was one person who could make him squirm it was Castiel. Always had been able to reign Sylar in until he abandoned Heaven.

“I hear your vessels screams. He is terrified and disgusted. He does not want this. You must let him go.”

“I can’t. I love this Castiel, this power. Heaven is nothing to what I feel here.”

“You are mad!” Uriel spat.

Yes, Sylar was well aware he was mad. To do the things he had done, he must be mad. But it felt good.

He looked into himself, looked at the soul that shared this vessel.

It was true, Gabriel was screaming, pleading. Sylar spoke to him.

“You wanted this. You prayed for this.”

“I prayed for more, I prayed for an angel to help me. I didn’t pray for you to turn me into a monster. You’re an angel, your supposed to be the good guys. I don’t understand why you’ve done this to me, to all those people you killed.”

“I wish I could explain it to you, Gabriel Gray. But unless you have suffered an eternity in Heaven, watching the humans who stole your Father’s love killing each other with ease, then you can never understand. You are so against what I do, but what about the wars you have fought amongst yourself? What about the murders and genocides? You barely bat an eyelid.”

“That’s not true! We are against the wars. Murders fill us with anger. You are fixating on the bad aspects. What about the good? What about love and family?”

“Do you have love and family?”

There was a silence.

“I have faith. Or I did. One day, if you let me, I will find love. I have family. I loved my mother. You took her from me. You have taken everything from me.”

“I have only just begun.”

“I beg you.”

“It’s too late for that.”

“What are you doing?” Gabriel sounded panicked.

“Leaving you a gift. My brothers are here to take me home.”

“What? What does that mean? Sylar!?”

But Sylar was no longer listening. He returned his attention to his brothers.

“I take it my destination is prison. I always wondered what it was like there.”

“You seem calm, Sylar.” Castiel observed.

“I am calm, brother. More calm than I have been for so long.”

“I hope you find your peace, brother.” Castiel placed a hand on Sylar’s forehead, Uriel placing his hand over his and together they drew the angel from his vessel.

There was a blinding light that grew in intensity as the angel was removed from the man he had held hostage for so long. Gabriel tumbled to the ground.

Uriel took the angel into his vessel, keeping a tight grip on Sylar’s grace so he could not escape and with a nod to Castiel he disappeared taking his charge back to Heaven to face his punishment.

Castiel waited until Gabriel Gray regained consciousness.

“You are free now. I am sorry for my brother’s actions. I promise you, he will be punished.”

Gabriel nodded his head shakily.

“Will you be ok?” Castiel asked.

“Eventually. I think I need to be alone.”

Castiel nodded and disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, Gabriel smiled, a perverse, familiar smile.

The gift that the angel had left him, seeped into his mind, taking over.

The madness.

Sylar had left Gabriel his madness.

Gabriel gathered himself up, feeling the other gift stirring in side him. An ability. He knew that if he kept up Sylar’s practises he could absorb other’s gifts. He smiled again.

Except it wasn’t really Gabriel anymore, it was as much Sylar as it had been when the angel was still present.

Sylar, not Gabriel, not really, smiled and left the house, out in search of his next victim.


End file.
